Favorite Time: Twilight
by silvergoldcopper
Summary: What would happen if Bellas life altered a little bit? Well, read and find out. Plz R


_This is how I think the book Twilight would go in my own words. There will be a lot of changes in the story and even the plot will change. This is my first story as a member here so in your reviews plz tell me what I need to work on and maybe some ideas. :) This story will have some same dialouge and sentences from the book. Note: Only read this if you have read the first book._

* * *

_**Favorite Time: Twilight**_

_I'D NEVER GIVEN MUCH THOUGHT TO HOW I WOULD DIE - though I'd had reason enough in the last few months - even if I had, I wouldn't have imagined it like this_.

* * *

**Chapter One: Forks**

My mother constantly kept asking me questions while she was driving. I never answered them and just kept quiet watching the clouds as they floated on by. There were two reasons I didn't answer them. One, was that if I did, she might focus on giving me a clever reply and lose her focus on driving. Second, I didn't want to start a whole new life with Phil. Renee, my mother, was divorced with Charlie who was technically my dad. I always cringed at the word and I hated having to say it to him. Renee got re-married with Phil a few months after the divorce. We were at my stop and we walked inside the airport. I checked my bags and headed for the line that was waiting to go to Washington.

"Bella," my mom said to me - like a thousand times - while I was waiting in line. "You don't have to do this."

She looked more serious then ever. It hurt my eyes to make contact with hers. I looked down and kicked a piece of lint that was next to my shoe.

"Ren-, I mean mom, I want to do this. I'm not a child anymore."

It seemed that statement got to her. She sighed and said, "Tell Charlie I said hi."

"I will mom."

"Take care."

I got in and I walked all the way to the plane. I wasn't a flight virgin and I didn't have any problems with flying. I just didn't like the food there. Luckily, I already ate a whole box of french fries before I got here. I could already picture Charlie waiting for me at the airport. With his navy blue uniform that identified him as a cop. He said that he already got me registered for high school and was going to help me get a car. It was going to be really awkward living with Charlie. Since he is a policeman, I would be home alone most of the time. Which didn't bother me. I liked being at home alone. Then I didn't have to be treated like a baby all the time.

"Hey Bells!" Charlie was greeting me with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Dad." I replied slowly.

"How was your flight?"

"Fine, I guess."

"Well, let's go before the rain turns into a thunderstorm."

"Ok." I hadn't noticed the rain but I already knew that it rained in Forks more than in Pheonix.

Charlie had brought his police car which was embarrasing and nice at the same time. It was nice becuase there was no traffic for Charlie had turned on the siren while he was driving. I was like a V.I.P. escort. We were on the highway when I fell asleep in the car. When I woke up, we were in front of Charlie's house. It hadn't changed a bit since I was here. He left it exactly the way mom did. Well, on the outside anyway. Charlie opened the door for me and I walked inside. I looked around. It still had that same smell when our family lived together. I didn't need a tourguide to see my room and Charlie knew that. He just let me go upstairs and he turned on the television. I walked up the stairs and stopped in the hallway where my room was. A few steps more and I would've reached the hall bathroom. I looked around inside my room. It was a bit stuffy but it was perfect to my eyes. What I notcied first was my old poster of the band "The Clash." The poster was really old but I still liked it. I was walking around the room dusting off and arranging things. I noticed on the corner was my old computer. I remember it was really slow and had dial-up connection. I looked away when i noticed dad coming to my room door.

"Sorry, Bella." He said. "I tried my best to arrange it to your liking."

"You did great Dad. Thanks"

He nodded as he headed downstairs. I jumped on my bed as graceful as any diver. Of course, that was my opinion. I was think about my new school and the new people that I would meet. Would they accept me? Would I like my new school better than the school? Then one thought hit me harder than the others. Would I get to have a boyfriend? After that question I stopped. I didn't want to hurt my brain in the first few hours in Forks. Thats when I heard the doorbell ring. I headed out my room and went to open the door when i saw charlie already opening it. I decided to eavsdrop on their conversation.

"Hey Charlie!"

"Hey Black!"

"Wanna come in?"

"Nah. I just dropped the wheels by and after that I gotta head back. I left Jake alone"

"Oh, that's fine. Then go on. And say hi to Jake for me"

"Will do."

Charlie closed the door and headed toward the kitchen. I went back into my room and went back into my former position. I looked out my window to see if the stranger was gone. I watched as the car went out of the driveway and go down the street. I got up and I headed toward the door.

"Bella!" My dad called in a babyish way to make make me smile.

"What?"

"I have a surprise for you!"

While I was heading down the stairs, i was thinking of what kind of surprise it was. The person named 'Black' said that he dropped some wheels by. What could that mean? Maybe it was a way of talking in Seattle. The last time I was here there was nothing like that. Maybe it changed. I was on the first floor when Charlie was standing next to the door opened. He had a big smile on his face that reached his eyes. I walked next to the door and peered outside. What I saw was the best thing that happened in my life so far in Forks. There was a bright red Ferrari, Enzo in the driveway.

"Mine?" I asked slowley. I was peparing for a 'Nah! Your car's the Pinto on the other side of the street.'

"All yours." He replied with a smile on his face. He threw me the keys and headed toward the kitchen.

I was speechless. I would've never thought that my dad - my poor, poor dad - would get me a Ferrari. Not even a car. I walked slowley to the car and brushed my fingers along it. I fell in love with it. No, that was too strong of a word. I was entranced by it. I pressed the unlock button on my keys and the car beeped. I always remembered how much times I saw a Ferrari racing down the street in Texas. In my whole life, I only saw 2 Ferraris excluding this one. I sighed while pressing the lock button. For some reason the sound of the beeps sounded soothing and not annoying. I headed back inside the house to see Charlie staring at the newspaper.

"Ok Dad. What's the catch? Are we gonna have to do this hard or are you gonna just tell me?"

"I'll tell you. No insurance."

I thought for a moment. That wasn't a huge problem.

"There's something more." I countered back.

"Uh, I don't think so Bella."

"Is it used?" I couldn't think of anything else. Even the insurance was a bigger catch than this.

"No Bella. Look if you don't want the car, I'll just go give it back to the car dealer."

"That won't be necassary." I stared at the clock. It was 8 o'clock.

"Get some sleep Bella." He said as he saw my expression.

"Okay." I headed up the stairs as I turned around." Oh, and Dad?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

"No prob."

* * *

_Im sry this was a short one. I'll try to add the next one as soon as I can. :/ Or as soon as I find out how :/_

_K thanks for reading plz review :)_


End file.
